


人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦03

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Kudos: 1





	人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦03

闻言，我呆了好一会儿，才后知后觉地品味出这句话的可怕来。

“什么？”我机械地重复道，“我死了？”

珀西没有应声，只是埋在我的肩前轻声喘息，双臂也攀住我的脊背毫无知觉一般紧紧地搂抱着，看起来没什么为我仔细描述的意思。

因此我只好又安抚地亲亲老婆的脸颊，调整了一个更舒服的姿势把他抱在怀里，自己则看着窗外星空那还在流转的银河，陷入了沉思。

天知道自从珀西离开费氏码头之后，他已经有多少年没有再做过预知梦了，难得像个普通人类体验一回，却给了我一个这么大的惊吓。

我伸手揩去珀西额角的冷汗，低声道：“不要慌，宝贝儿；我们先来确认一下，你的预知梦是百分百正确的吗？即便以后做了点什么也不能改变？”

“你说呢？”珀西蹙眉道，“如果预知梦的内容不可避免也无法改变，那么人鱼部落还要巫师干吗？”

“……”

这倒也是。

于是我又纠结了一会儿，小心翼翼地问道：“那么……怎样才能避免呢？”

珀西在我怀里抬起头，幽紫的瞳孔投来了复杂得近乎于难以形容的眼神，顿时让我的心跳停滞了一拍。

毕竟上次他用这种眼神看我，还是多年前皇家幽灵号上我以为我们即将劳燕分飞的那一晚。

然而他最终还是没有说什么，只是主动上前来给了我一个和往常一样温柔的吻，温暖的掌心撑在我的胸膛，在唇齿的厮磨间轻声道：

“我会想办法的，不要担心。”

……  
……

我想说其实我一点也不担心。

会为此而担心到做噩梦的是我面前的老婆大人才对。

我和我那些曾经一同在皇家幽灵号上工作的同事们一样，骨血早在多年前就变成了彻底的人类；在我们的认知中，生老病死才是世间的正道轮回，也从未有人奢求过永生。

很遗憾我们不能像身为王族人鱼的船长和前任船长那样，即便接受了恐怖的人造手术，体内流淌的王族鲜血却还能使他们拥有躯体不灭的力量；虽然对同样遭到无妄之灾的平民来说似乎有些不公平，可如今谁也不再记得自己曾经是条人鱼了。

尽管我还有时能在梦中回忆起多年前在海底的一些往事，可我对自己在岸上的生活十分满意，既没有兴趣、也完全不想像船长那样还时常回去探望自己的老家。

死亡是每个人的命中注定。

对我来说，能痛快且自由地活上一回已经足够了，哪怕只有短短的几十年。

想到这里，我看着枕边爱人趋于静谧的睡脸，心里忽然感到了一丝苦涩。

我并不完全了解珀西还是人类时的过去，只知道他是个叛逆的诗人与梦想家，因为厌倦了同类们的虚伪，才会想尽办法逃离岸上的是非之地，最终成为了海底部落万人景仰的人鱼巫师；可如今我却强行把他留在岸上，强行让他再度融入曾经所最惧怕的人类社会。

我死了之后他就会陷入到永生的孤寂中，将来或许会回到自己深爱的人鱼部落，也或许会找到一个新的恋人。我想我并不介意珀西在我死后爱上别人，毕竟他还有大把的时光足以挥霍，总不能要求这么漂亮的老婆永远守寡。

他的下一个爱人最好是条和他一样长寿的人鱼，这样才不会重蹈覆辙，再度陷入到失去挚爱的痛苦当中。

……

清晨我在盥洗室里洗脸，仔仔细细地刮着下巴上的肥皂泡，阳光透过窗外的斑驳树叶洒进来时，我也对着镜子中的自己露出了一个嘲讽的微笑。

去他妈的，可别再开玩笑了，小肚鸡肠的比约恩怎么可能会同意自己的老婆爱上别人。

能够理所当然地这么想，是因为我知道珀西不可能在我死后去发展新的恋情。

他再也不会爱上除我以外的任何人了；而我就是有这个自信。

我知道他所说的办法指的是什么，一直以来从没跟我提过，只是怕我不愿意接受而已。

可是为了他，我又怎么可能会不接受？

……

又是酒馆里没什么生意可打理的一天。

我翘着二郎腿坐在吧台里看报纸，百无聊赖地翻过大沓毫无营养的娱乐新闻后，目光落在了一处不起眼的医学新闻板块。

报上说拥有五枚皇家荣誉勋章的知名学者摩尔曼·莫兰教授，日前刚刚完成了一例从深海鱼身上提取基因、帮助残疾人再塑躯体的堪称革命性的移植手术，有不少业界人士对此表现出了浓厚的兴趣，也有记者问他为什么会选择深海鱼作为研究对象，鱼和人的基因能融合到什么程度这样的问题。

而莫兰教授则笑着回应记者，没准儿再多一些这样的探索，他能将人类变成人鱼也说不定。

配图的莫兰教授顶着一头乱糟糟的红发，不修边幅的模样看起来夸张而可笑，容貌也藏在反光的眼镜中看不清晰，变态的味道却浓得仿佛能从报纸上透出来。

我忧伤地叹了口气，终于想起了成为人类后唯一让人不爽的地方。

和人类融合后的我们似乎总会沾染到一些下半身旧主的气息，比如我是斯堪的纳维亚峡湾的乡土味儿，莫兰则沾染了安杰罗那个怪医的变态味儿；好在这对我们原本的性情影响不大，只是偶尔在报上看到以前的首领变成现在这副销魂的模样，还是有些微妙的蛋疼。

一目十行地读完剩下的报纸，我去库房抽了根烟，随手把它丢到可回收垃圾箱里，然后扫了一眼架子上因为被抢尽生意而滞销在这里的好酒，自己开了一瓶咕嘟下肚，又埋头在旁边的杂货堆里翻找了一通后，总算找到了那张泛黄的名片。

我弹弹名片上的灰尘，摩尔曼·莫兰的字样和地址便浮现出来，左上角有着金色的人鱼图案，在昏暗的库房中闪着异样的微光。

人鱼莫兰，起个这么简单粗暴的名字，还真是生怕我们这些曾经的追随者再也找不到他。

……

在酒馆门口贴上暂停营业的告示牌，我简单地打扫了一下库房和吧台，就把门窗严丝合缝地锁了起来。

这一趟可能会去得久些；真希望回来的时候，我那些开在蓝钻区的劲敌已经一个个全部关门大吉了。

扛着老婆最喜欢的那箱伊桑雪茄回到家，果不其然又看到他正泡在淡水里读书，尾鳍轻轻地拍在浴桶的边缘，看起来似乎有些困倦。

现在天气已经慢慢热了起来，尽管成年人鱼是彻底的两栖生物，却还是要时常补充水分，平日里泡在水中是最好不过的选择。他看到我把肩上的伊桑雪茄放下来，邀功请赏似的凑上来索吻，便意味不明地微挑起眉，朝不远处的餐桌抬抬下巴，示意我晚饭已经做好了。

我朝餐桌上看去，发现那居然是满满一盆的新鲜苏纳鱼刺身。

便也反应过来这肯定是他今天特地潜到很深的海底为我捕来的。我老脸一红，正想说点什么感谢老婆的话，却见他目光幽深地看着我，发情期独有的荷尔蒙居然先我一步蒸腾起来，不由分说地将我拉进了水花四溅的浴桶。

……

也许是我与往常有所不同的热情让他察觉到了什么，做过一次后珀西便扬起尾鳍轻拍了一下我的侧脸，有些困惑地问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么，宝贝儿。”我抱着他坐到餐桌前，一边吃着老婆千辛万苦带回来的零食，一边含糊不清地道，“过几天我打算出一趟远门。你知道的，最近生意太差劲了，我想去米兰港运点那里的姜汁汽水和甜椰酒回来，顺风的话可能要一两周，也可能要一两个月……”

珀西安静地听着，情欲未褪的眼眸变得若有所思起来。


End file.
